


Everyone Has Limits

by ElectricBird2



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Betrayal, Confusion, F/M, Fire, Gilan needs a hug, Halt needs more coffee, Hurt, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricBird2/pseuds/ElectricBird2
Summary: Gilan didn't know what was happening, his body seemed to move on its own, his mind screaming at him to stop."It'll be okay, Gilan, because, after you've done this, they can't hurt you any more. You trust me right?"..."Yeah"~~~~~~~~As Halt set his gaze on his former apprentice, he couldn't help but think how this whole mess had happened, how it has begun, and why Gilan had done what he did.
Relationships: Gilan & Halt O'Carrick, Gilan & Will Treaty, Halt O'Carrick & Will Treaty, Horace Altman & Will Treaty
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is also on Wattpad (under the name of "IDKgoogleit56")
> 
> ~~~~~~~  
> I hope you enjoy! Gilan's my favourite, so of course I'm going to write angsty fanfics about him ;)

Gilan hardly remember what happened. The only think that stuck inside his brain, was that he had messed up. Bad.

He didn't remember how.

He didn't remember what had exactly happened, only that he had chosen the wrong thing to do, that he didn't think about the aftermath, how that one decision would effect everyone he ever cared for.

To put it simply, he had messed up and now everyone was either dead, or despised him with a passion.

Everyone, except...

Don.

The strange voice inside his head.

The voice he had followed since he was young.

He didn't know why Don's voice had suddenly filled his head.

He had just suddenly appeared.

~~~~~~~~  
11 years earlier...

A boy was strolling through the woods, the sun burning down on his neck, as his head was looking at the ground, seemingly studying the forest floor below him, as he made his way deeper into the forest.

The boy didn't care about anything right now, he just wanted to escape.

He needed to escape the endless cycle that had become his life.

It was just the same thing everyday.

The same thing over and over again.

He always went to the forest to escape his troubles at home.

He felt safe in the forest.

As he was walking, he suddenly saw a young boy lying on the ground about 2 meters before of him.

The boy looked around his age, maybe slightly older. He had messy dark brown hair and light emerald coloured eyes. He was wearing a simple white shirt, that was covered in dirt and slightly torn at the sleeves. He also wore light blue shorts that went down just past his knees and brown boots with dark brown laces.

It didn't look like the boy had any weapons with him, so he might be harmless

The boy that was lying on the ground, suddenly sprung up, his eyes darting around.

When his eyes landed on the other boy, he seemed to calm down.

This confused the boy that was originally trying to escape all human interaction.

"Who are you?" The calm boy said, he sensed that the boy infront of him was confused, but also probably scared.

The other boy seemed to take awhile to respond, but then he seemed to think that this boy infront of his was trustworthy, and so he decided not to lie, so he said "My name is Gilan, what's your name?"

"I've never had a name" the boy that was originally lying on the ground simply said.

The boy, who now has been identified as Gilan, was even more surprised than he was before.

"But everyone has a name!" He protested.

The other boy shook his head. "Well, obviously not everyone" he simply said.

"Then I'll give you a name!" Gilan said, he was now filled with determination.

The other boy seemed to think for awhile, but then he thought that maybe having a name would be nice, so he said "Okay, sure, I'd like a name".

"Yay! I'll think of one right now!" Gilan all but said quietly. But who could blame him? He was exited. He wondered if this means that they could be fiends. Gilan was always looking for opportunities to make new friends, and making new friends was always quit easy for him.

The other boy studied Gilan. His eyes looking over him, he noticed that he had a sword attached to his belt, he wondered if he was any good with it.

Gilan than looked the boy up and down and said "Noah. I'll call you Noah"

The boy thought for awhile, but then decided that he liked the name. "Okay, I like that name".

"I'm glad that you like it" Gilan said happily.


	2. Memories

Gilan was sitting on a tree stump in the forest. He did this often. He was thinking, trying to remember what had happened.

"Oh come on Gilan! You know that you really don't need to know what happened, you just need to believe that I'll protect you like I always do and always have".

Don was only greeted with silence.

Gilan couldn't remember what he had done to his friend and the people he cared about, but he seemed to remember Noah very clearly and he isn't sure why.

After a few minutes Gilan said, "Can you show me another memory of Noah and I?"

"Yeah, sure, I can do that".

Gilan smiled and said, "Thanks Don, I know I can always count on you".

"No problem. You know I'm always happy to help".

Gilan was glad that Don was always there and looking out for him, it felt nice that someone was there for him, well, technically Don was a spirit, but that doesn't really matter.

Gilan quietly chuckled as he was sure that if people were to even glance at him, they would think he was even more crazy then they thought he already was, because it just looked like he was having a full on conversation with himself.

Don was in a good mood and smiled slightly as he showed Gilans one of Noah's and Gilan's memories.

~~~~~~~~  
Gilan and Noah were meeting up in the forest once again.

They had quickly become best friends and spent most of their time together.

Gilan has learned that Noah was only a year older than him. Noah was 13. He has also found out that Noah has no family and lived out in the woods by himself.

But Gilan soon found out that was wrong, because one day Noah suddenly showed him his trusty dog called Ray.

Ray and Gilan has quickly become friends, and Noah had even taught Gilan all the hand signals that Ray knew. Noah taught them to Gilan because he might need to know them one day.

"It's always best to expect the unexpected".  
Noah would say that a lot.

But today was a special day.

It was the day that they had first met.

They had both decided to make it a tradition that on the day that they met, which was March the 4th, they would just talk about their memories with each other and how they think that the other person has improved.

So, that's what they were doing.

Gilan was sitting under a tree, in the shade because it was really hot. Noah was sitting next to him, his hair has gotten much longer and was now just past his shoulders. It was really messy, but it was always messy so that was normal.

"So, do you wanna go first, or shall I go first?" Noah asked.

Gilan's back was getting kinda uncomfortable since he was leaning on a particularly shark piece of wood. "Eh, you can go first if you want to, I'm kinda tired". Gilan said with a tired sigh.

Noah just simply nodded his head.

"Well, do you remember the time that you dared me to steal a pie?" Noah said a smile coming to his face. He turned his head and looked over at Gilan's face and saw a grin forming as he said "Yeah, I do".

Noah paused, he was gathering his thoughts. "And how I brought the pie back to the forest and we ate it together." Noah was now sitting infront of Gilan, as he had moved from his original place next to Gilan in pure excitement. Gilan nodded, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

"I heard that the pie was actually going to be served as a pie in a famous contest". Noah said happily. That caught Gilan's attention. "Wait really?" Gilan said, surprised.

Gilan had sat up more straight. "Wow". Was what he then said.

Then Gilan burst out laughing. "No wonder it was better than usual". Was what he said.

At seeing and hearing Gilan laugh, Noah started laughing too, his head bent forward.

After they had calmed down, it was already late, so Gilan suggested that they continue their conversation tomorrow.

So Gilan waved goodbye to Noah and left the frost.

Noah went deeper into the forest to find his usual sleeping spot, Ray was also there.  
~~~~~~~~  
Gilan was smiling as the memory ended.

"Enjoying the memories as usual?"

Gilan's smile widened. "Of course Don. I always enjoy seeing Noah again."

"Yeah, I know you do."

Gilan let out a small laugh.

"So, I was thinking that we should move a couple towns over. We shouldn't be in this one much longer."

Gilan sighed. "It's that time again? I really hate having to move towns every couple of weeks when I don't even know why I have too..."

"I know you don't, but, we have to, you know I'm doing this to protect you."

"Yeah, I know, thanks again Don". Gilan said. He had started to get tired and he really wanted to just sleep.

"No problem! Someone's needs to watch over you, right?."

Gillan smiles again, Don really knew how to always him feel better.

"Well, anyways, you should sleep now, we'll move out tomorrow, okay?"

Gilan was really happy, more happy than he would admit, to hear the word 'sleep'. "Okay, Don, sleep well."

"You know I don't need to sleep, right?"

Gillan let out a small chuckle. "Yeah, I know."


	3. Thoughts and a strange encounter

Halt was sitting on a chair on the veranda of his cabin in the woods. He had a coffee in his hand as he thought. He was thinking about the past couple of weeks and how Gilan had changed immensely.

Halt was sure that when Gilan had approached him, that he was definitely lying when he had looked confused that everyone seemed to be glaring at him.

Halt remembered how Gilan had looked. Gilan had been in his normal ranger cloak and had his sword and bow as usual, but his hair seemed darker. He remembered that Will has described it as "Not blonde enough to be considered blonde, but not brown enough to be called brown".

Halt knew that Gilan's hair didn't matter at all, but being a ranger, he always picked up on the small details.  
~~~~~~~~  
Will was spending time with Horace today, as he did when he had time to, but he felt like he had been seeing Horace less and less.

"Gilan's fault"  
That's was what Will thought.

He had been blaming things like that on Gilan ever since he betrayed them and the Ranger Corpse.

Will knew that he fact that he had been seeing Horace less wasn't entirely Gilan's fault, but he didn't feel like feeling any more guilt or regret today, so he just blamed Gilan.

It was easier.  
~~~~~~~~  
Halt was now pacing back and forth, his thoughts piling on top of each other.

"How could he betray everyone like that?"

"Why did he do it?"

"Why would he lie about not knowing? Doesn't he realise that lying will just be digging his grave further and further?"

"Did he think of the aftermath of his actions?"

"Did he think of how it would effect everyone?"

"Did he realise that what he did would lead to the death of others? Of his friend and fellow rangers?"

"Or is he not lying? Does he really not know? Are we dealing with something much bigger than we think we are?"

"Was Gilan...telling the truth?"

To put it simply, Halt was confused.

Although, he felt like he was missing something.

Something very important...  
~~~~~~~~  
Will was confused and he honestly didn't know who to trust anymore.

Yesterday he had seen Gilan walking on the outskirts of a nearby town, so he had decided to investigate.

He had started to follow Gilan, he made sure that he stayed in the shadows, and didn't get to close to Gilan, but didn't stay to far that he lost sight of him.

He realised that Gilan seemed to be talking to someone, but Will was sure that there was no-one around.

Gilan had suddenly turned around, as if someone had warned him about some sort of danger. Will had been sure that Gilan was staring right at him, but Will kept quiet and made sure not to move.

Gilan than looked right into his eyes, as if he was standing right in front of him, and gave him one of his infamous enchanting smiles.

Gilan then bolted, he ran as if there immense danger following him.

Will was still extremely confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I've been busy lately.
> 
> I'm also mourning over the fact that I start school again soon.
> 
> Anyways, bye!


End file.
